User blog:Supahbadmarine/Official Canon Policy
Alright, so this idea has been thrown around for quite a bit, but it is time to address this issue. I believe that we require official rules regarding canon, and in regards to certain subject matters. Without clear stance on some of these issues we are forced to argue with Users about their articles into circles as they fight to justify their ideas as being in line with canon even when they are somewhat unrealistic. I believe we need to set a canon policy that directly outlines how certain subject matter is treated on the site. Some of the subjects that I believe need to be addressed are: *Space Wolves and Salamanders Successors - There has alread ybeen talk of this on a previous blog. As per the canon the Space wolves have highly unstable gene-seed that makes creating successors nearly impossible. As far as the Salamanders go they have no officially recognized successor Chapters, only those that are rumored to be their successors. Should creating successors for these Legions bee allowed? *Loyalist Traitors - Another subject that has been discussed before, but I am fairly certain we didn't come to a definitive answer. We need to put the matter to rest. Should we be allowed to create Loyal Space Marine Chapters that are either descended from, or incorperate the gene-seed of the nine Traitor Legions? *How big can non-Imperil Interstellar empires be? - We have a number of factions created here on the site. This includes some Xenos empires, and even more to the point human empires that do not answer to the Imperium. I feel we need to make it clear how big these factions can become without infringing on one of the basic facts of 40k. The Imperium rules the galaxy. *Technology - This is a bit of a sore point. Some of these factions we create have access to highly advanced technology. Now this on its own is fine, but how advanced should we allow them to be? I am especially concerned with human (or former human) groups that have technology as advanced as the DAoT if not more so. There has to be a limit. *Dark Age of Technology - Alright, now i am of the belief that righting about technology and artifacts left over from the Dark Age of Technology is not only allowed, but adds something to the story. However I am wondering if we should allow people to right about characters and fanfiction history that take place in that era. I am personally of the opinion that it is presumptuous to fabricate history about an era than none of us know much about. *Gue'vesa Astartes - Should Space Marine Chapters joining the Tau Empire be allowed? I get the feeling that given the Space Marine mindset it is utterly unrealistic for them to join the Tau Empire. *Chaos Gods - Chaos Gods have always been a serious issue on this site. It is a hard subject to work with due to a number of canon issues. Most pressing of all being what Emotion of concept a Chaos God should draw it's existance from. I think we need to start setting some rules about these articles in stone. If we make definitive decisions on these matters then they should be enforced across the wiki. That includes older articles that were created before these rules are instituted. It'll be rough, I know. On another note these are just the rules that I could think of off the top of my head. If anybody else wants to bring a subject up then please say so. Category:Blog posts